ABSTRACT The LCCC Consortium is comprised of Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center, based in Washington, DC (LCCC-DC) and the John Theurer Cancer Center of Hackensack Meridian Health, based in Hackensack, NJ (LCCC-NJ). As the nexus for population sciences?focused research in the Consortium, the mission of the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program is to conduct innovative and impactful population sciences research across the translational continuum, from discovery to intervention to policy, to help alleviate the burden of cancer. A unique aspect of LCCC CPC is its capacity to transform findings effectively through the phases of this continuum within and across each of the program?s three scientific aims. Aim 1: Investigate genomic, biologic and other risks and biomarkers associated with cancer occurrence and early detection. Aim 2: Develop and translate novel primary and secondary prevention interventions to inform practices and policies that reduce cancer burden. Aim 3: Conduct clinical?translational and policy-relevant research on cancer treatments and survivorship. CPC?s work is also crosscutting by focusing on the genetic/genomic underpinnings of cancer risk and response and cancer disparities within our catchment area. The program has 25 members, led by Christopher Loffredo, PhD and Kenneth Tercyak, PhD, and includes faculty from eight departments across the LCCC Consortium institutions. Total peer-reviewed direct funding is $5.33M ($4.9M LCCC-DC, $424,938 LCCC-NJ), of which $4.23M ($3.86M LCCC-DC, $374,309 LCCC-NJ) is from the NCI. Program members published 435 peer-reviewed publications during the current funding period, of which 41% were intraprogrammatic (31% intra- and 10% both intra- and interprogrammatic), 25% were interprogrammatic (15% interprogammatic, 10% both intra- and interprogrammatic), and 58% involved external collaborations. Program members used all nine of the Shared Resources. CPC conducts high-impact research that informs cancer practice and policy in all three specific aims, including breast and lung cancer modeling that has shaped U.S. Preventive Services Task Force screening guidelines, a U.S. Surgeon General?s report, and international tobacco policy. In summary, the CPC program brings together 25 well-funded investigators who are national leaders, have moved the field forward, address key cancer needs in our catchment area, and are supporting the career development of associate members. These scientists are all cancer-focused, highly collaborative and productive. The Program structure, membership criteria, and complementary leadership of senior members from different disciplines, along with the investments of the Cancer Center in recruitment, institutional pilot funding mechanisms, and provision of Shared Resources, have made this level of productivity and collaboration possible. Overall, CPC demonstrates research excellence and is unique in its ability to translate research across the population sciences continuum from discovery to intervention trials to clinical practice and public health policy.